Lucha por la verdad, lucha por la realidad
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Una historia basada en el primer arco de Sword Art Online, pero dentro del juego es una mezcla entre los juegos de Pokémon y los de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, centrándose más en este último. Dejen reviews con sus opiniones y sugerencias onegai .
1. Bienvenidos a mi mundo

Era el año 2022, justo dos años después de que el Nerve Gear saliese al mercado, un hardware creado por Akihiko Kayaba que permitía cumplir plenamente el término de realidad virtual. Había salido por fin al mercado Sword Art Online (SAO), el MMORPG virtual esperado por todos. En menos de dos horas, las 600 copias únicas que se habían puesto a la venta en Japón fueron vendidas, aunque hubo 40 personas que tuvieron el privilegio de jugar a la versión de prueba una semana antes. Entre ellos estaba Kazuto Kirigaya, un chico de 14 años amante de los videojuegos que no dudó en probar este juego de realidad virtual ni por un segundo, por lo que estaba bastante animado ese día por la salida oficial de SAO. Nada más llegar a casa y leer el manual, se tumbó en la cama y se colocó el Nerve Gear en la cabeza. Aunque no vivía sólo, en aquel momento en la casa solo se encontraba él. Supongo que eso le hacía sentir más liberado.

-Link Start! –Dijo decidido para entrar definitivamente al juego-.

¿Que de qué iba ese juego? Él sabía mejor que la mayoría de los jugadores en ese momento que debían ser buenos entrenadores pokémon, unas criaturas fantásticas que habían protagonizado una gran saga una década atrás. El objetivo es conseguir ser el mayor entrenador y acabar el juego, pero… ¿Hasta qué punto los entrenadores querían conseguir esto?

Kirito, el nickname que había decidido ponerse Kazuto, apareció en la entrada del primer pueblo de Aincrad. Aincrad, así era como se llamaba aquel mundo que en verdad era un castillo flotante de 100 pisos. Respiró hondo y sonrió, para él era como volver a casa el mero hecho de estar allí. Lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia fuera del pueblo para ponerse a entrenar a su único pokémon, umbreon. Es un pokémon que no se puede encontrar por el mundo debido a que es una evolución de otro, pero él tuvo la suerte de conseguirlo entre los 6 pokémon especiales que se habían sorteado en la versión de prueba, mientras que uno solo fue sorteado en uno de los juegos de la versión de salida oficial. Estaba sumamente orgulloso de su pokémon, no podía parar de sonreír.

Un chico de ojos marrones que salía de la tienda pokémon en ese instante vio a Kirito correr decidido, por lo que le empezó a seguir.

-¡Oye, tú! –Gritó, intentando captar la atención de Kirito-.

En ese momento el joven jugador detuvo su marcha y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?

-Esas órdenes, esa estrategia de combate… Estuviste en la versión de prueba, ¿cierto?

-S-Sí… -respondió inseguro Kirito, no entendía muy bien por qué le preguntaba aquello un extraño-.

-Hoy es mi primer día, ¿me podrías enseñar lo básico? –Klein al decir esto se había acercado a él y posado una mano sobre el hombro de Kirito-.

-E-Eh…

-¡Te lo ruego! –Dijo poniendo sus palmas de las manos juntas como señal de súplica-. Me llamo Klein, un gusto conocerte.

-Yo soy Kirito –confiado, puso un brazo en jarra, apoyando su mano en la cintura-. Vayamos a ver primero cómo combates, te ayudaré en lo que pueda –sonrió-.

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar fuera de la ciudad, donde había una pequeña zona de prado.

-Saca a tu pokémon.

-¿Mi pokémon? –Dijo buscando en su bolsillo una pequeña bola de color blanca y roja-. Te refieres a esto, ¿no? Pero… ¿Cómo voy a combatir con esta bola enana?

-El pokémon está dentro, Klein –pudo decir Kirito entre risas-. Esa bola como tú llamas es una pokéball, y sirve para albergar un pokémon dentro. Para sacar el pokémon solo tienes que lanzar la pokéball y llamarle para que salga a combatir-

-¿Cómo que llamarle para que salga a combatir? Quiero decir…No sé cómo se llama.

-¿Pero tú no has mirado el interior de la caja del juego? ¡Tendría que venir el nombre ahí junto el tipo de pokémon que es!

-Ah…Perdona, esque estaba tan emocionado que me puse a jugar directamente.

-Qué imprudente… -suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente-. Veamos, eso no debería ser un problema para sacar a tu pokémon. Intenta decir algún grito de guerra o algo así y lanza la pokéball.-

-Ok! Probemos. Mmm… -se quedó pensativo para después ponerse en posición ofensiva, a punto de lanzar la pokéball- ¡Vamos, adelante!

La pokéball al chocar contra el suelo se abrió y de ella salió una extraña materia que en un segundo tomó forma de una criatura no más grande que un perro mediano. Tenía un color marrón anaranjado con rayas de todos más oscuros. Era ligeramente parecido a un perro de raza samoyedo, solo que el pelo largo lo llevaba un poco en la cabeza, en el pecho y en la cola, de un color beige. Lo caracterizaban unos intimidantes ojos marrones muy oscuros, casi negros.

-Así que es un growlithe…-Asintió Kirito con la cabeza rascándose la barbilla con la mano-. Es un buen pokémon de tipo fuego –sonrió-, vayamos a la zona de hierba alta, allí suele haber pokémon salvajes donde te podré enseñar cómo combatir.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Ah… Klein, en cuanto puedas mírate bien el manual de instrucciones –suspiró debido a la ignorancia del muchacho-, ahí viene todo.

-Si no queda otro remedio, lo haré...-respondió sin muchas ganas Klein mientras que ambos entraban hacia la hierba alta-.

Una vez llegado allí no sintieron mucha diferencia, pero estaban seguros de que si fuesen pokémon pequeños como los que por allí había sería un perfecto escondite para atacar y no verse venir. Las zonas de hierba alta siempre fueron eso mismo, el escondite perfecto para pokémon, pero por ello también de las mejores zonas para entrenar tu pokémon. En un par de minutos una criatura de un tamaño muy pequeño apareció ante ellos, era un nuevo pokémon. En este caso, tenía la apariencia de una rata de color morado y con la cola ligeramente enroscada al final.

-¡Vamos! Es tu primer combate, ¡dale órdenes a tu pokémon!

-¿¡Órdenes!? ¡Pero si ni siquiera sé qué ataques tiene!

-Mmh… El pokémon que acaba de salir es un pequeño ratata, no es muy difícil de debilitar por lo que cualquier ataque será efectivo. –Echó una mirada al growlithe-. Teniendo en cuenta que tu pokémon es de tipo fuego, podría mostrarnos su potencial como tal. Creo que tendría que poder realizar el ataque "Ascuas" sin ningún problema. ¡Ordénaselo de la misma forma que cuando le incitaste a salir de la pokéball!

-¡Growlithe! ¡Utiliza ascuas, ahora! –Dijo firme Klein mientras que apuntaba con el dedo índice al ratata.

El growlithe se acercó un poco al otro pokémon y empezó a escupir fuego por la boca, debilitando rápidamente al ratata.

-Vaya… Qué sencillo ha sido –dijo algo sorprendido el principiante-. Aunque sinceramente… me esperaba que fuese a salir una llamarada o algo así de su boca.

-Haha, ¿acabas de empezar el juego y ya quieres que tu growlithe sepa utilizar "Llamarada"? Solo ten paciencia y entrénale mucho –aclaró Kirito-.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi pokémon era especial…

-¡Claro que no! –rió Kirito-.

-¡Growlithe! ¡Vuelve a la pokéball!

En ese momento el pokémon volvió a tomar forma de una extraña materia en un segundo como cuando salió y volvió a dentro. Kirito se sorprendió al ver esto ya que no le había explicado a Klein cómo regresar su pokémon a la pokéball, pero supuso que no era nada fuera normal, sería solo una intuición. Además, Klein parecía alguien algo más mayor que Kirito, aunque el diseño de los avatares del juego dejaba personalizar estos a completa gana del jugador en el inicio, de tal forma que podrías ser alguien totalmente diferente físicamente a quien eres en la realidad.

-¡Bueno! –Reaccionó Kirito-. Sigamos entrenando, así cogerás práctica.

Y así estuvieron horas, permitiendo subir el growlithe de Klein un par de niveles. Sin duda al entrenador novato le sentaron muy provechosas esas horas y estaba gratamente agradecido del esfuerzo que Kirito había hecho por él. Decidieron sentarse un rato a descansar en una zona de prado desde la que se podía ver un pequeño lago. Al ser ya por la tarde, el Sol hacía que el agua brillase dejando un paisaje realmente precioso.

-No importa cuantas veces lo vea, aún no puedo creerlo…Que estemos en un juego –agregó Klein-…Quien lo hizo es un genio. Todo esto es asombroso. Estoy contento de haber nacido en esta época,…

-Siempre exageras mucho…-le sonrió Kirito-.

-¡Es la primera vez que experimento la sensación de jugar en un mundo de realidad virtual completa!

-Entonces… ¿Es la primera vez que juegas utilizando el Nerve Gear?

-Me apresuré y compré el hardware para jugar a SAO, tuve suerte de conseguir una de las 600 copias únicas. –Sonrió conforme-. Bueno, tú tuviste siete veces más suerte de estar en el modo de prueba, solo 39 personas más pueden decir lo mismo que tú.

-Bueno, creo que sí…-Kirito se rascó la cabeza, un poco dudoso-.

-¿Hasta dónde llegaste pasarte?

-Sólo hasta el piso 4, en una semana que duró la versión de prueba. Supongo que no está mal teniendo en cuenta que preferí subir de nivel mis pokémon para ver qué habilidades aprenderían. –Hizo una pequeña pausa-. Creo que ahora podré ir más seguro y más rápido.

-Pareces muy animado con esto.

-Sí…En verdad esta última semana no hacía más que pensar en SAO, aunque fuese la versión de prueba y no definitiva. –Sonrió levemente y alzó su pokéball-. En este mundo, tu pokémon te puede guiar hasta cualquier sitio al que desees ir. Es un mundo virtual, pero me siento más vivo aquí que en el mundo real. –Volvió a guardarla en el bolsillo y miró a Klein-. Entonces, ¿quieres seguir entrenando un poco más?

-¡Claro que sí! –Alzó el puño con ímpetu-. Pero…necesito desconectarme, son las 17:20 y había encargado unas pizzas para las 17:30.

-Estás bien preparado, ¿eh?

-¡Por supuesto! Y nada más que termine volveré.

-Ya veo.

-¡Oye! Prometí reunirme con unos colegas que conocí en otro juego más tarde, ¿te vienes y de paso los guardas en tu lista de amigos?

Klein no tuvo respuesta. Por alguna razón Kirito agachó la cabeza frunciendo levemente el ceño y desviando la mirada. No parecía convencerle mucho esa propuesta.

-Claramente, no tienes por qué hacerlo si no te apetece –aclaró Klein, amigable-. Ya te los presentaré algún día. Y ya te devolveré el favor que me has hecho algún día, ¿sí? De veras, gracias por todo. Cuento contigo de ahora en adelante.

Al decir esto último, Klein propuso un estrechamiento de manos a Kirito, el cual aceptó de buena gana sonriendo, de forma que acabaron chocándose los cinco. El entrenador novato se dio finalmente la vuelta y se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Abrió el menú con otro gesto y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Uh? No hay botón para desconectarse. No, no lo veo por ningún lado…

-Al final del menú principal…-dijo convencido Kirito mientras que abría tal menú, pero se le quitaron las palabras de la boca al comprobar que, efectivamente, no había botón alguno-.

-¿Ves? No está. Bueno, es el primer día del servicio oficial, es normal que haya errores. Estoy seguro que los administradores están a punto de echarse a llorar –bromeó Klein-.

-Tú también lo estarás, son las 17:25 –puntualizó-.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Mi querida pizza! Había pedido mi favorita y…

-Haz una llamada a los moderadores –interrumpió Kirito-.

-Lo intenté, pero no responden…¿No hay ningún botón de desconectarse en caso de emergencia?

-Mmh…No, cuando un jugador quiere desconectarse lo hace desde el menú principal.

-No puede ser, tiene que haber alguna forma.

Klein empezó a alzar el puño al aire, a hacer acrobacias y saltos mientras que recitaba comandos como "Log-Out","Escape","Salida" en voz alta. Todos sus intentos fueron un fracaso y se acabó dando por vencido.

-Tampoco explicaba desconexiones de emergencia en el manual.

-Tienes que estar bromeando…

-Es imposible mover nuestros cuerpos reales, por lo que no podemos quitarnos el Nerve Gear por nuestra cuenta. Debemos esperar a que reparen el error ó que alguien nos quite el Nerve Gear de la cabeza en el mundo real.

-¡Pero yo vivo solo! –exclamó asustado-. ¿Y tú…?

-Vivo con mi madre y mi hermana menor…-desvió la mirada-. Es extraño –frunció el ceño-, si quisieran podrían desconectarnos a todos a la vez apagando el servidor. Pero ni siquiera han dado avisos…

Justo en aquel momento empezaron a sonar unas estruendas campanadas que retumbaron en todo el espacio visible. Ambos jugadores se pusieron muy nerviosos, estaban asustados. Empezaron a notar como una luz muy brillante les dejaba ciegos y, cuando pudieron abrir de nuevo los ojos, habían sido teletransportados a una gran plaza junto al resto de los usuarios, aunque aún seguían apareciendo otros pocos. Todos parecían confusos y desorientados. De pronto, el cielo se cubrió de errores y de ellos se fue materializando la figura de un nuevo jugador enorme.

-Atención, jugadores: Bienvenidos a mi mundo –Dijo este-. Mi nombre es Akihiko Kayaba. Actualmente, soy la única persona que controla este mundo. Estoy seguro que ya habrán notado que el botón para desconectarse no está en el menú, pero ese no es un error del juego. Repito, no es un error. Es una característica de Sword Art Online; no pueden salir de SAO por sí mismos y nadie desde el exterior puede quitarles el Nerve Gear. Si alguien lo intentase, el sistema de alerta dentro del Nerve Gear emitirá una microonda poderosa que les freiría el cerebro y morirían.

-Tiene razón, las microondas del sistema de alerta son exactamente como un microondas –dijo prácticamente para sí Kirito, aunque en verdad se estaba dirigiendo a Klein-.

-¿Y si lo desconectan de la corriente? –preguntó el novato-.

-El Nerve Gear posee una batería interna.

-Desafortunadamente –prosiguió Akihiko-, muchos familiares y amigos de los jugadores han ignorado esta advertencia e intentaron quitarles el Nerve Gear. Como resultado, 21 jugadores ya no están ni en Aincrad ni en el mundo real. Reporteros a nivel mundial están informando de todo esto, incluidas las muertes. Ahora que saben esto, espero que se concentren y relajen, y que avancen en el juego. Todos los métodos para resucitar han dejado de funcionar. Si su salud llega a cero, morirán en el juego y también en la realidad. Solo hay una forma de salir; terminar el juego derrotando a los jefes de cada piso hasta llegar al final del piso 100. Ah, les he dejado un regalo en su inventario, verifiquen.

En ese momento todos los jugadores abrieron el menú de inventario y abrieron ese 'regalo', que resultó ser un simple espejo, o no tan simple. Como si fuese una cadena, cada jugador fue cubierto por un extraño fuego de color blanco pero que no quemaba, cuando este se desvaneció dejó ver que no había quedado ni un solo avatar con forma humana sobre la plaza, eran todos pokémon. A Kirito le empezó a doler la cabeza e intentó pasarse una mano por la cabeza, pero se sintió diferente y abrió los ojos asustado, empezando a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo varias veces. Levantó la cabeza y se vio rodeado de pokémon de todo tipo.

-Hey! ¡Kirito! ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Klein…? –dijo al darse la vuelta al buscar a la persona que le llamaba-. T-Te has transformado en tu growlithe…

-¿M-Mi growlithe…? ¿¡Y tú cómo sabes mi nombre!? –Gritó acercándose a él-. Espera, espera… ¿Me he transformado en mi pokémon? ¿Ese eres tú, Kirito…? ¿¡Ese era tu pokémon!?

Kirito empezó a observarse las patas y a tocarse todo el cuerpo adquiriendo nuevas posturas, realizando saltos, etc. Se había convertido en una criatura de color oscuro, negro como la noche, de largas orejas y cola, solo unos extraños aros dorados que tenía en los hombros, al comienzo de sus patas traseras, sobre su frente, uno en la cola y otro sobre las orejas dejaban algo de luz en él. Poseía unos ojos rojos oscuros que podrían intimidar a cualquiera que le mirase. En efecto, se había transformado en su umbreon.

-Mi umbreon…

-¿Umbreon?

-Pero…¿¡Por qué!? –exclamaron ambos a la vez dirigiendo una mirada a Kayaba-.

-Supongo que ahora os estaréis preguntando, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Akihiko Kayaba el creador del Nerve Gear haría todo esto? He alcanzado mi objetivo, he creado Sword Art Online por una razón, para crear este mundo e intervenir en él. Y ahora está completo. Os he transformado en vuestros pokémon iniciales para que la cosa sea más interesante y podáis experimentar nuevas emociones. Y como segundo regalo…os he hecho la cuarta parte más grandes que el tamaño real de vuestros pokémon. Diría que hay un tercer regalo, pero solo 7 personas pueden disfrutar de él. Los que consiguieron los pokémon del sorteo tienen mayores habilidades, tanto de agilidad, fuerza, resistencia, precisión y ataques especiales fuera del mundo pokémon. Ahora, se da por finalizado el tutorial del lanzamiento oficial de SAO. Buena suerte, jugadores.

En ese momento se fue desvaneciendo la figura del creador y el cielo volvió a la normalidad, pero la gente se escandalizó y empezó a correr gritando asustada. Querían huir, pero ahora aquello era imposible de cumplir, no podían regresar a casa.

-Sígueme, Klein –al decir esto empujó a su compañero y lo guió hasta una estrecha calle-. Escúchame, me voy al pueblo siguiente ahora, ven conmigo tú también.

-¿Uh?

-Si lo que él dijo es cierto, la única manera de sobrevivir es hacerte lo más fuerte posible –hizo un gesto con la pata y abrió un mapa virtual de la zona-. Los recursos que podemos conseguir en un MMORPG, es decir, el dinero y la EXP (experiencia) son limitadas. Para ganar, debemos irnos al pueblo siguiente ahora y actuar allí. Me sé los caminos y las áreas peligrosas, aún con nivel 1 puedo llegar allí a salvo.

-Pero…Pero, ¿sabes…? Pasé toda la noche en una fila para comprar esto con esos amigos de otro juego, están en esa plaza, y no puedo dejarlos. Lo siento, pero no puedo causarte más molestias, así que no te preocupes, ve al siguiente pueblo. –Miró a Kirito y sonrió-.

-Entonces nos separaremos aquí…Si algo pasa, envíame un mensaje.

-¡Lo haré!

-Bueno, adiós, Klein… -agachó la cabeza, triste, y echó a correr-.

-¡Kirito! –le llamó Klein para que se diese la vuelta-. Oye…Kirito… Tu pokémon parece fantástico.

-¡Pues esas llamaradas que podrás expulsar se verán 10 veces mejor que mi aspecto!

Kirito sonrió alegre y echó a correr de nuevo, pero enseguida se detuvo de nuevo y echó un vistazo hacia atrás para comprobar que Klein ya no estaba allí. Estaba solo en un mundo extraño, y con un cuerpo nuevo al que tendría que acostumbrarse. No le acababa de convencer, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un chaval de 14 años atrapado en un cuerpo pokémon, por muy especial que fuese ese cuerpo. En verdad estaba triste y la soledad no le ayudaba. Pero esto no hizo que su instinto no le impulsase correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas hacia fuera de la ciudad de camino al siguiente pueblo. Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero a la vez se veía decidido a sobrevivir. Descargó toda su rabia pegando un placaje a un pequeño caterpie salvaje que había en el camino, debilitando a este de inmediato.

-Yo…Yo…Voy a sobrevivir…¡En este mundo! –alzó la cabeza y dio un fuerte gruñido-.

* * *

Vale… No seáis muy malos con las críticas, pido muchas sugerencias para continuar cada capítulo ;_; Este capítulo lo he hecho un poco más largo de lo que tenía pensado hacer los demás, ya que es el primero, introduciendo la historia todo eso… Mi idea es seguir la línea de la historia del primer arco de SAO versión Pokémon, e incluir algún capítulo totalmente original mío donde pudiera surgir.

De veras espero que os guste la historia y que me dejéis comentarios con vuestras opiniones, es el primer cross over que hago u.u Respecto a la publicación… No puedo prometer nada, pero esperaba poder publicar un capítulo semanal, quizás no pueda cumplirlo debido a las clases (y todo lo que esto implica), por lo que publicaré cuando pueda, ¿sí? n.n


	2. Reunión

**N/A:** ¡Siento de veras haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo capítulo! ;w; Dije que a poder ser subiría uno cada semana..y ya me veis aquí después de tres meses XD Mejor no prometeros nada, subiré uno en cuanto pueda y ya, pero seguiré escribiendo, ¿sí? ^^ Este capítulo va dedicado a TheLionFantasy como un regalo atrasado de su cumpleaños, ¡seguidle en Twitter! :D Hablando de este capítulo en cuestión, sigue la línea de la historia igual que el anime, al igual que el capítulo 1. Sin embargo, el próximo capítulo va a ser totalmente de cosecha propia, ¡estad atentos!

* * *

"En verdad, ¿cómo llegué aquí? Antes solía decir que la realidad virtual me parecía más real que el mundo en el que vivimos, me sentía más vivo. ¿Pero ahora? Cuando me dicen que esto es real no me lo creo, me parece ficticio. Siempre me pregunté si algún día podría acabar viviendo en mi propia fantasía, pero nunca imaginé esto; no quería estar encerrado. De alguna manera, echo de menos aquel mundo rutinario e indiferente. Ha pasado un mes desde que el juego se inició, y en ese tiempo 120 jugadores han muerto. Sin embargo, aún nadie ha conseguido completar primer piso. Yo era un 'beta tester', una de esas 40 personas que tuvieron el privilegio de poder jugar antes del lanzamiento oficial de SAO, y ni siquiera yo he sido capaz de atravesar el jefe final guardián. Exactamente…¿Por qué lo llamo jefe? Al parecer estos guardianes no son más que pokémon salvajes como el resto, con la diferencia de que su tamaño y habilidades han sido alteradas para mejor, ¿acaso no es muy similar a mí…?"

Los pensamientos de Kirito no paraban de venir a su mente junto con sus sentimientos, toda su rabia y a la vez una nerviosa tranquilidad que intentaba combatirla. Ya era mediodía y, como prácticamente el resto de los días anteriores, no había hecho nada que se pudiera considerar productivo. Concretamente ese día ni siquiera había desayunado, se había pasado el tiempo tumbado sobre el prado y había decido adentrarse en las calles para descansar sentado a la sombra de los edificios. A pocos metros de él y rodeando una fuente se encontraban alrededor de una docena de pokémon hablando entre ellos, aunque a veces solo se oían gruñidos. Lo importante de aquello era que estaban debatiendo, concretamente sobre la reunión que se había planeado ese mismo día para pocos minutos después en la que se hablaría de cómo derrotar al jefe del primer piso. Kirito no dudó en asistir cuando la hora llegó.

El lugar de la reunión estaba situado en la frontera de la misma ciudad en la que se encontraban, si se viese desde fuera, aquél lugar no parecería otra cosa que un extraño hundimiento de tierra justo al lado los edificios, pero en realidad también era un camino subterráneo para llegar al centro de la ciudad, se podría decir que era lo más parecido a un metro o a un atajo que pudiesen encontrar. No eran más de 20 pokémon que junto con Kirito se encontraban allí. Eran todo tipo de pokémon cada cual más peculiar, todos diferentes y únicos. Estaban todos sentados a lo largo de la ladera, bastante dispersos dejando huecos vacíos en esta.

Al cabo de unos minutos, por la puerta que llevaba al centro de la ciudad salió un pokémon de un tamaño similar a Kirito. Era un pokémon que caminaba sobre cuatro patas, con cuerpo de color azul principalmente. Tenía unas largas orejas beige, una aleta como la de un tiburón en su cabeza de color azul oscuro, y un collar blanco. Tiene picos en la columna vertebral que llegan hasta la punta de su cola, con forma de cola de pez. Y es que en general todas estas características hacían recordar a los peces del mundo real; estaba claro que era un pokémon de tipo agua. Kirito le observó atentamente intentando identificarlo, pero no fue capaz. Le parecía familiar, haber visto ese pokémon en algún lado, pero no conseguía recordar. "Realmente es un pokémon extraño, difícil de encontrar", se dijo Kirito a sí mismo.

Aquella criatura azulada, desde la puerta, observó a todos por unos segundos y luego avanzó hasta la mitad de aquella peculiar sala de reuniones, donde había una especie de montículo. Se subió a este con sus patas delanteras y se alzó ante todos.

-¡Bien, demos a comenzar la reunión! –Dijo tras un gruñido para lograr captar la atención de todos-. Gracias por aceptar mi invitación. Me llamo Diabel y soy un vaporeon. –Movió su cola de un lado para el otro-. Por si no se pudiera darse cuenta, soy un pokémon de tipo agua.

-¡Con esa cola das demasiado el cante! –Gritó bromeando uno de los asistentes-.

El resto del 'público' rió ante la gracia del simpático compañero, incluso Diabel sonrió un poco, antes de lanzar otro gruñido para mantener el orden allí.

-Hoy nuestro equipo de exploradores ha encontrado al jefe en la cima de la torre al Este de aquí. –Dijo serio Diabel-.

-¿¡En serio!? –exclamaron todos-.

-Debemos derrotar al jefe, tenemos que alcanzar el segundo piso y decirles a la gente que esperan en el Pueblo de los Inicios que es posible completar este juego. –En ese momento, se puso a dos patas con sus patas traseras, apoyándose en el suelo con su gran cola-. ¡Todos los que estamos aquí compartimos ese deber! ¿Acaso no están de acuerdo?

Tras esto todos los pokémon allí presentes se miraron los unos a los otros afirmando con la cabeza, tragando saliva e intentando mostrar una sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque aquello parecía una tarea difícil e incluso imposible, ese brillo de esperanza les hacía sonreír. Empezaron a vitorear aquellas palabras.

-Bien, entonces empecemos con el plan. Primero, nos dividiremos en pequeños grupos.

En ese momento Kirito se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor, comprobando cómo los demás ya estaban organizando rápidamente sus equipos. Las patas le empezaron a temblar, ya que nadie se había acercado a él para ofrecerle equipo y se estaba quedando solo y sin opciones. Apretó los dientes, mirando desesperado a alguien que aún no tuviese equipo. Fue entones cuando vio un pokémon que, igual que Diabel, era prácticamente del mismo tamaño que él, como mucho unos centímetros más pequeño. Tenía una apariencia felina con dos largas colas, todo él de un color marrón, con una gema de color rojo y forma redondeada sobre la frente entre ojo y ojo. Kirito no dudó en acercarse rápidamente.

-¿Te dejaron fuera también? –Preguntó Kirito estirando su cuerpo-.

-No me dejaron fuera, sólo me mantuve alejada porque parece que ya todos se conocen.

"¡Es una chica…!" pensó Kirito. En verdad era la primera chica que había tenido el placer de conocer desde que entró al juego.

-Uh… ¿Juegas en solitario? De todas formas… Hay que formar equipos, ¿qué te parecería formar uno conmigo? –Hizo una pequeña pausa-. No podemos vencer al jefe por nuestra cuenta, así que… Sólo por esta vez…

Aquel, o mejor dicho aquella, pokémon afirmó levemente con la cabeza, por lo que Kirito abrió su menú y le dio a la opción de crear equipo, ofreciéndole la invitación. Sin decir una palabra, la pokémon estiró su pata y aceptó. En ese momento, en la 'pantalla' de Kirito se mostró el equipo formado. "Asuna" ponía el marcador de la pokémon.

-Bien, ¿todos listos? Entonces…

-¡Espera un momento!

En aquel instante, un nuevo pokémon apareció en lo alto de la colina. Parecía ser de un tamaño pequeño, o al menos Kirito así lo pensó. Aparentemente era muy similar a un armadillo, de un color amarillento y de ojos grandes y negros. Este saltó al 'agujero' donde se encontraban y en el aire se encogió sobre sí mismo transformándose en una bola, la cual bajó rodando toda la cuesta hasta detenerse junto a Diabel, donde recuperó su forma.

-Soy Kibaou –dijo señalándose a sí mismo con su pata-, y quiero decir algo antes de que nos enfrentemos al jefe. –Se giró hacia el público y los miró a todos, moviendo su pequeña cola con rabia-. ¡Algunos de vosotros aquí tenéis que disculparos por los 120 jugadores que han muerto hasta ahora!

-Kibaou,… -dijo con una tenue voz Diabel-. …Te refieres a los 'beta tester', ¿me equivoco…? Quiero decir, aquellos que tuvieron la oportunidad de probar el juego antes de su lanzamiento oficial…

-¡Claro que sí! El día en que este maldito juego comenzó abandonaron a los principiantes a su suerte y se marcharon, ¡ninguno se quedó a ayudar a nadie! Tomaron todos los lugares seguros para ellos solos, así como las misiones fáciles, para que de esta forma solo ellos pudieran aumentar de nivel rápidamente. Y entonces, ignoraron al resto de nosotros…

En ese momento, Kirito le miró y, al igual que el resto, no supo qué decir. Aunque él hubiese ayudado a Klein realmente no había ofrecido ayuda a más gente desde entonces.

-¡Estoy seguro que aquí hay alguien que estuvo en la versión de prueba! ¡Que se arrodille y se disculpe, y que entregue todos los objetos y dinero que haya obtenido hasta ahora! De otra manera, no podremos confiar en ellos y decir que son leales haciendo un equipo.

Esto último hizo que Kirito agachase la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable, y este sentimiento de culpa hizo que la rabia llenase todo su ser, estando a punto de saltar y cumplir aquella "orden" que le habían dado. Sin embargo, fue otro pokémon y no él quien se levantó y no él.

-¿Puedo hablar?

Era un pokémon que prácticamente doblaba la altura de Kirito y, relativamente, tenía una forma humana, pues caminaba con dos piernas y tenía dos brazos, cuyos pies y manos tenían 5 dedos. Su piel era de un color añil, aunque poseía unas marcas rojas en ambos brazos. A decir verdad, sus músculos marcados y el cinturón que llevaba le hacían parecer un luchador del mundo humano. Este se acercó firmemente hasta Kibaou, provocando cierta intimidación en este con sus ojos rojos.

-Mi nombre es Egil –dijo poniendo la palma de su mano sobre el torso-. Kibaou, a ver si entendí bien… ¿Estás diciendo que los "beaters" no se ocuparon de ayudarnos, que no fueron responsables? ¿Que por culpa de ello muchos principiantes murieron…? ¿Que ellos deberían disculparse y dar compensación…? ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

-S-Sí… -Contestó con una suave voz Kibaou, mostrándose algo molesto-.

Egil en ese momento abrió su menú y sacó un objeto, era pequeño, rectangular y de un color oro amarronado. Lo cogió con su mano y alzó el brazo para que todos los presentes en la reunión lo pudieran observar.

-Conseguiste esta pokédex, ¿cierto? Fue proporcionada gratis en la tienda de objetos.

-Sí, la obtuve… ¿Qué importa eso con lo que estamos hablando?

-Quienes distribuyeron esto fueron los beta testers –aclaró con una pícara sonrisa Egil, provocando el asombro de los presentes, incluido Kibaou-. ¡Escuchad! Todos tuvieron acceso a la información que hay en esta pokédex y, aún así, muchos murieron. Pensé que lo que se iba a discutir aquí sería sobre lo que podríamos aprender de sus muertes y cómo eso podría ayudarnos a derrotar al jefe.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio bastante incómodos, pero finalmente terminaron cuando tanto Kibaou como Egil decidieron sentarse entre el público, terminando a su vez con la discusión.

-De acuerdo… ¿Continuamos entonces? –Esperó a la afirmación del público para continuar-. Esta misma mañana se ha actualizado la pokédex con nueva información del jefe. De acuerdo a ella, el jefe en cuestión se llama Stream, Señor de los Donphan. Está resguardado por algunos guardianes donphan de bajo nivel. Posee unos grandes colmillos y una armadura difícil de atravesar desde la punta de la cola hasta a lo largo de una trompa que tiene, similar a la de un elefante de nuestro mundo. Tiene una gran fuerza y resistencia. Al parecer cuando su barra de PV está llegando al color rojo sus poderes aumentan aún más, hay que ser cuidadosos. Con eso concluye la información de la batalla –hizo una pausa-. Por último, el dinero será distribuido y la EXP la obtendrá el grupo que consiga derrotarle. Quien sea quien le derrote se quedará el objeto. ¿Alguna objeción? –volvió a hacer una pausa, esta vez para dar un margen de tiempo a que alguien hablase, pero nadie lo hizo-. ¡Bien! ¡Partiremos mañana temprano a las diez de la mañana! ¡Podéis retiraros!

En aquel instante todos se marcharon con sus respectivos grupos. Kirito se giró en aquel momento para comprobar el paradero de Asuna, pero ya se había marchado. La podía aún ver a lo lejos, pero decidió no seguirla. "Supongo que todos necesitamos meditar sobre lo dicho aquí. Ya nos encontraremos de nuevo", pensó.


End file.
